


Wolfstar moments (what if they raised harry ?)

by hobiknj (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Tags May Change, What Have I Done
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hobiknj
Summary: Venez découvrir quelques moments dans la vie de Sirius et Remus si ils avaient raised (je sais pas vraiment la traduction française est-ce que c'est éduqué ?) Harry.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin





	1. first moment

Mars 1991. Harry était en plein dans sa première année à Poudlard tandis que son parrain et Remus étaient à la maison.   
_Sirius j'en ai marre ! S'exclama Remus alors qu'on pouvait entendre la vieille Walburga Black hurler depuis son tableau dans le couloir. Je ne peut pas faire un pas sans que cette folle me cri dessus.   
_ Il t'a vraiment fallu 10 ans avant de me dire ça moony ? Demande Sirius en posant son journal sur la table de la cuisine.   
_ Oui, parce que cette fois, je n'en peut vraiment plus. Souffle Remus en s'approchant de son mari.   
Sirius attrape son époux par les hanches et le fait s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il l'embrasse délicatement puis souris.   
_ Et si on déménageait ? Propose-t-il.   
Un sourire se répandit sur le visage de Remus, il passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius.  
_ Tu veux dire.. Une maison rien qu'à nous ? L'interroge-t-il joyeusement. Où nous vivrions avec Harry ?   
_ Perspicace moony. Dit Sirius avant d'éclater de rire, rapidement suivi de Remus. 

Quelques semaines plus tard c'était déjà le mois de juin, Harry allait bientôt revenir de l'école et Remus ainsi que Sirius finissait de mettre les cartons de babioles dans leur nouvelle maison proche de Osmington Mills, c'était proche de l'océan et ce cottage leur avait plu tout de suite.   
_ Tu penses que Harry va aimer cet endroit ? Demande Remus en se tournant vers Sirius.   
Sirius posa le carton, auparavant dans ses mains et se tourna vers son mari depuis 8 ans. Il se rapprocha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de lui.   
_ Evidemment qu'il va l'aimer. Cet endroit, c'est le notre à présent. Sourit-il.   
Remus posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et il approfondit le baiser durant un instant.   
_ Je t'aime padfoot.   
_ Je t'aime aussi moony.   
C'était leur endroit.


	2. second moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime vraiment beaucoup écrire ces petits moments de leur vie ! Petite précision; dans ce chapitre Harry, Hermione et Ron ont 14 ans. Je vous dirai à l'avenir leur âge pour ne pas que vous soyez perturbés.

_ J'ai pris une décision ! S'exclame Sirius en entrant dans le salon où se trouvait Remus et dans un autre coin (où il y avait un piano) Harry, Hermione et Ron.   
_ Nous t'écoutons tous mon cher mari. Fis Remus en mettant un marque-page dans son livre avant de le fermer.   
_ Je vais faire du jardinage. Annonce-t-il.   
_ Oh c'est génial ! S'écria Hermione semblant réellement contente.   
Harry la regarda, des yeux nébuleux.   
_ Euh Hermione que tu puisse voir la gravité de la situation, Sirius fait une sorte de crise de la trentaine. Il va commencer le jardinage- Commence Harry.   
_ Puis abandonnera les plantes, déprimera quelques jours et se lancera dans quelque chose d'autre et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa crise. Fini Remus.   
_ Je fais pas de crise ! Hurle presque Sirius, outré.   
_ Un peu non ?   
_ Tais-toi le rouquin. Enchère-t-il maintenant en colère.   
_ Sirius ! Le réprimanda Remus.   
_ Quoi ?   
_ Tu vois, tu agis comme un enfant. Tu interagis exactement de la même manière que Harry a douze après sa crise d’hystérie.   
_ Eh ! J'ai jamais fait de crise et surtout pas d’hystérie. S'exclama Harry en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.   
_ Ce que je veut dire Sirius c'est que.. Peut-être que tu devrais te détendre sur les activités. Concentre-toi sur une activité et pratique la. Mais pas 46 à la fois. Souffle Remus, il sourit et reprend son livre.   
Sirius hoche la tête avant de se diriger vers la petite bibliothèque du salon sous le regard curieux des autres de la pièce. Quand il prend un livre de jardinage, tous soupir. Il sortit de la pièce après avoir embrassé Remus.   
_ Hermione est-ce que j'ai déjà fait une crise ? Demande Harry en se retournant vers sa meilleure amie.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous en avez pensé mais j'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire tous ces "moments" dans leur vie, plus à venir ! stay tuned :)
> 
> ps: pardonnez-moi mais j'ai un peu de mal à me souvenir des noms français des maraudeurs et je n'ai pas pensé à chercher sur internet quand j'ai écris ça.


End file.
